1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Printing apparatuses thus far known include an ink jet printer that ejects a liquid onto a medium thereby recording images and characters on the medium. The ink jet printer is configured to alternately repeat the ejection of the liquid onto the medium and transport of the medium in a transport direction. Such a printing apparatus includes a transport unit for transporting the medium. The transport unit includes a plurality of rollers, and hence some measures have been taken to improve contact efficiency between the roller and the medium. For example, JP-A-5-208773 discloses a discharging transport device applicable to an image forming apparatus (printing apparatus) that includes a discharge roller and a roller holder unit disposed in contact with the discharge roller and swingably supported.
However, the roller support unit (roller holder unit) according to JP-A-5-208773 can only swing about an axis parallel to the axial direction of the transport roller (discharge roller), and therefore the inclination of the roller support unit with respect to the transport roller is unable to be adjusted to a desired extent. When the roller support unit is made to contact the transport roller in an inclined posture, a load generated between the transport roller and the roller support unit locally concentrates at a specific point. Therefore, the transport roller and the roller support unit may locally wear, thereby degrading the durability of the transport roller and the roller support unit.